Video hosting services include websites and/or mobile applications where users can upload video content to share with others. Users generally upload their video content via the hosting service's website, mobile or desktop applications or APIs. The video host stores the video on its server and may provide the uploading user with different types of embed codes or links to allow others to view the video. Video hosting websites also permit other users to search for and play uploaded videos using search queries.
Video hosting services are very popular, with some sites experiencing upwards of 100 hours of video being uploaded each minute and six billion hours of video being watched each month. With such a vast amount of uploaded video data, a user search query may return numerous results of discrete videos that can be viewed individually.